Another Story
by Flinchy
Summary: A forever jost Spiran girl retuns to Spiria and joins in on Yuna's pilgrimage.Yea I know it sound like crud but its good i promise!!!
1. Prologe

Firstly: I do not own anything, ok? Square does. Wait, check that, I own the character who tells the story, mostly. And now that I think of it, her name never gets mentioned.  
  
Secondly:Read this and enjoy. Review if you like, but please be kind, this is my first fic.  
  
And now.  
  
Another Story  
  
How long. . ? I wondered, shivering in the cool April evening, jogging a little to keep up with myself.  
  
"How long have I been gone?" I said, finishing my unfinished thought. I guessed about a month, not really knowing what day it was, just that it was sometime in early April.  
  
I'd left home in early March one night without telling anyone. I wanted to find somewhere else to go, which, turns out, wasn't a very good goal.  
  
I didn't take anything but the clothes on my back, a pair of dark green pants and a midnight-blue tank top. I'd also had shoes, but they'd worn out after about a week of walking practically non-stop, so I was bare foot.  
  
All that walking gave me a lot of time to think, sometimes about where I was. . .or where I was going. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
But that's where I stood. I looked up, shivering again, at the pale bluish gray sky. * * * I woke up in the middle of the night and remembered the first night after I left. . . It was a night much like this one, no moon but so many stars it was even sort of comforting. And I remembered how scared I was, practically crying at every noise I heard. "Awake till the crack of dawn. . ." I thought.  
  
Meanwhile I tried to make some sense of 'the dream'. Yup, 'the dream' I called it, and I had a right to, to. See, I'd had 'the dream' close to every time I closed my eyes for the past three months. Well. . .I did know what it was about. . .sort of. . . That's why I left. . .because of 'the dream'. See, that's where I wanted to go. . .to that place. . .  
  
"Spira?" I whispered so silently I wondered if I'd even said it at all. And what it meant, or what it was, I had no clue.  
  
I stared up at the stars for hours, crying. I didn't know what I was crying about, maybe about being away from people for so long, or being lost, or maybe about the thought of never ending this journey in the forest. . .  
  
I decided to start walking again, even though it was only about three AM, I guessed. Eventually somewhere in my pointless wanderings I found a creek full of crystalline water. So I knelled down to drink and looked at my reflection. I warm tear trickled down my cheek and splashed my image. I got up and sprung across the creek making almost no sound at all and walked until well after sunrise, and then finally stopped . . .  
  
All this time I'd been looking at the passing ground, and when I looked up I knew, or more like felt that I was somewhere I was supposed to be.  
  
It was so calm here . . . It wasn't hot or cold. The trees were ancient and marbled with a green and deep gray. But the weirdest thing was that I was looking straight out to an ocean . . .  
  
A fait breeze stirred my loose hair as I began to feel tired. Then I felt dizzy and couldn't stand up. I tried to hold onto something to stay upright until I regained my balance, but I fell, my head falling full force on a rock. . . The Dream started again. . . * * * (The Dream)  
  
I let out a little scream of fright, But the person running with me paid no attention. I was soaked and shivering, and the sounds all around me were horrible and loud. The sound of people screaming, gunshots, and thunder were surrounding me and filling my head with pain. I tried to move, but I could only get my limbs to barely struggle. It was then I realized I was only an infant. . . Then, my mind want blank. . .  
  
Whew, I did it. To make things slightly better I put the first three chapters together. Now its longer. Now I'm off to go figure out what happens next. Please review but be nice!!! This was just a little bit of history and it really doesn't have anything to do with FFX, but the rest of the story wouldn't make sense without it. 


	2. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX. . . blah, blah, blah. . . Anyhoo, sorry I haven't updated in so long but between school and my insomniism* is that even a word? Hmm, spell check says it isn't* and all the other crap that happened lately, I'm just too tired to ever update. Actually, I don't really even want to update now but this is for all my loyal viewers. Yea, all four of them. Oh, in this chapter I kinda used some FFX dialogue and stuff, but they aren't mine, just a last resort to get this chapter up for you. Finally, you get to read this thing. * * *  
  
I woke up. . .my head dully ached. I touched it and found a little blood still clinging to my wet hair. . .  
  
"Wet!" I whispered to myself, as I realized I was floating in water. I tried to swim, but I was tired and didn't know if it was safe here.  
  
"I'm going to die here," I said, feeling defeated. Everything was whirling around in my vision, so I swam slowly and dizzily loking for land to crawl onto, and rest.  
  
"Yea, and die too." I said, then realizing what I'd just said to myself, yelled, "No I won't!!! I'll figure something out! You'll see!!!" Well, then upon the realization that I was screaming at myself I tried to focus.  
  
I swam, and swam, hungry and tired, and most of all scared. After swimming so much I could barely even move anymore, I finally dragged myself onto a smooth rock, instantly falling unconscious. As the slow realization of all this sunk in, I was scared, more scared than you could ever imagine. But, somehow I had a feeling that I would eventually survive all this. . . * * * I woke up staring into the faces of four, no, five people, people like I'd never seen before, their clothes were so weird they looked almost alien.  
  
"Ec ed y fiend?" one said eyeing me suspiciously and taking out his gun.  
  
"Fa gemm ed?!" another one said shoving a gun in my ribs.  
  
"Fyed!" A girl, the only girl yelled stepping forward. "Nasaspan fryd rybbahat pavuna? Fa kud dryd kio du fung yht vuiht yh airship! Syopa ed femm fung drec desa."  
  
"E cibbuca fa femm. Dyga ed pylg du dra cred!" An older man ordered. And that's pretty much all I could remember because I think I blacked out then from a blow to the head.  
  
* * *  
  
I woke up on a ship. . .The people I couldn't understand were there. I closed my eyes and shivered on the cold metal floor, wondering. What had happened to me? Why was I even here? I guess I deserved it. I ran away from home, that I knew, but why? My memory was a swirling gray cloud, and I couldn't grasp any idea for more than a second. But one thing I knew. I wasn't home.  
  
I woke up from the feeling of someone poking me. I opened my eyes a slit and saw strange guns prodding me. I opened my eyes a slight bit more, and a gun snapped to the hollow of my throat.  
  
"Rao, oui lybdeja! Kad ib!" A person yelled. Of course I had absolutely no clue what was happening so I quickly got up. From his tone of voice I knew he meant business, and right now having the only help I had mad at me wasn't a good idea.  
  
"Oui fimm fung!" Another one said pointing down to the murky water.  
  
"Hey, I don't understand." I said, finally sticking up for myself.  
  
"Ran lyh'd intancdyht oui!" The same girl as before said, stepping out from behind someone. "He says that you can stay if you'll work." She said, looking for something in her armor.  
  
"Wait, you understand me?" I asked amazed.  
  
"See, we found some ancient ruins right beneath us. If we can get them to work, we can salvage the big prize!" She said, not quite giving me an answer. "Oh yea, you might need this if we're going down there. There might be fiends." She said handing me a sword.  
  
Ok, so I'm not doomed. This person, this girl seemed to be taking my side. I thought as I dove over the side of the ship.  
  
As I swam in the murky water I saw the "ruins". They weren't like anything I'd ever seen before. . . I stopped and looked behind me, the girl was following me. I shook my brown-gold hair out of my eyes and started to dive deeper. I found an opening in the ruins and swam through many winding hallways. I turned around again and saw what looked like a computer screen. All it showed was static, so I used the traditional method of hitting it until it worked. Soon a door opened revealing a room that seemed to house the engine like thing. The girl pointed at it so I took that as meaning I should "work" on this thing too. After a few well-aimed strikes it sprang to life emitting an eerie blue-green glow. The ruins started moving slightly and I figured I should probably get out of there. In my way there were a few piranhas, but I cut through with a little difficulty. On my way back to the ship I made a note that I needed a new weapon, I obviously wasn't suited for a sword, a bow and arrows maybe. * * * I lay on the deck of the ship, not allowed to go inside. My stomach seared with hunger, so to keep my mind off it I looked at the sword. It gleamed silver with faint blue streaks, and a ribbon was tied to the end wrapped in black leather.  
  
As I lay on my back looking up at the pearly gray sky I was shaken from my thoughts when someone kicked me in the shoulder. It was the girl and she was holding a tray of food. When she set it down in front of me I ate so quickly that something got stuck in my throat and while I desperately tried to get it out the girl just calmly handed me some water.  
  
"You really shouldn't eat that fast you know." She said kneeling down next to me.  
  
I was still wondering who this girl was, and if she really understood me so I asked, "Hey, what's your name?"  
  
"Rikku," she answered plainly.  
  
"Whew, you really do understand me," I said feeling a lot more calm and relieved. That language was. . . weird.  
  
"What's your name?" Rikku asked. And for the first time I realized, I couldn't even remember my own name.  
  
"I, I can't remember. . ." I said shaking my head.  
  
"Umm, did you hit your head or something?" Rikku said walking over to the railing.  
  
"Uh, you guys hit me." I said following her.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that, they thought you were a fiend." She said pausing. "What can you remember?"  
  
"Well," I paused, memories flooding back to me. "I ran away, I used to have a home, but I left. . . I was. . ." I paused again, a tear rolling down my cheek.  
  
"You ran away?" Rikku asked. I nodded back. "Did you have a family?"  
  
"Kind of. . . I was adopted. No one knows where I came from. . ." I answered wondering.  
  
"Then, how did you get here anyway?" Rikku asked. So I told her all I could remember about my transition between my world and this one. "You were near Sin. . . weren't you?" She half asked.  
  
"Sin?" I asked, not understanding.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be better soon." She said patting my shoulder.  
  
"You mean I'm sick?" I asked.  
  
"From Sin's toxin, yeah. They say your head gets all funny when you get near sin."  
  
"Oh," I said pretending to understand. Then something dawned on me and I asked, "Wait, where are we?"  
  
"Spira." She answered.  
  
"Oh, so you're Spirians?" I asked even though it wasn't really a question.  
  
"Sort of, I guess. We're Al Bhed, can't you tell? Wait, you're not an Al Bhed hater, are you?" She asked looking at me weirdly.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't even know what an 'Al Bhed' is" I said getting up. After a long silence Rikku finally said,  
  
"You know, you should go to Luca. It's so big there you're bound to find someone you know, or someone that recognizes you." I must've looked sad then, because Rikku said, "Don't worry, I'll get you to Luca, promise." I smiled and nodded thinking things were looking up, but easy come easy go, because then someone shouted,  
  
"SIN!!! SIN!!!" and the ship lurched and I fell overboard. The last thing I saw was Rikku and the other Al Bhed looking at me as this thing, this "Sin" swallowed me.  
  
There, done, finally. This chapter took a while. Now I can't think of anything to say. Oh yea, whoever it was who said my chapter needed to be like ten chapters together, DON'T TRUST THE STUPID WORD COUNT THING!!! I actually counted and my first chapter is like 900 words long. Good enough for ya? Oh god, the next chapter is going to take forever. . . 


End file.
